I wanna help you
by MyLittleWorldOfAwesome
Summary: During a mission Lucy's hurt in a way Natsu doesn't understand and he wants to help her any way he can. KYAA! Implied rape and complete lemon... My first story so I'm sorry if it's not that good!


**Hey it's Kacey!**

**This is a Natsu and Lucy story and my first one!**

**Warning...Rated M for a reason...implied rape and sexual scenes**

**Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail *sad face***

* * *

"N-Natsu..." Lucy coughed. "My magic power's all ran out..." She gasped weakly, trying to find her breath.

She was collapsed on the floor as Natsu continued fighting the incredibly powerful S-Class mages infront of them. They were on a mission with Gray, Juvia and Erza inside a mansion, and whilst Juvia and Gray had decided to fight one of the evil members of the dark guild they were against on the 1st floor, Erza had fought another on the bottom floor - leaving Natsu and Lucy with what seemed to be the most powerful mages in the corridor of the top floor. Happy wasn't with any of them as he had decided to go on a mission with Wendy and Charle. (Not that Happy was much of a help anyway)

"Lucy!" Natsu called out. "I'll hold 'em off, just don't worry." he finished. "Fire dragon roar!" he let out a somewhat powerful attack at one of the dark guild members, to which they swiftly dodged.

The guy that wasn't pre-occupied with fighting the fire mage loomed over Lucy and grunted. She trembled slightly as he lifted her up by her hair and dragged her into one of the various rooms leading through the corridor.

"NATSUUU!" She screamed.

"LUCY! LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't worry Pinky, we will - she's just having some fun." The evil mage stated and laughed wickedly.

She cried out in a mixture of pain and fear "P-PLEASE STOP! D-D-DON'T IT HURTS! NATSU!"

"LUCY!" he was overflowing with rage and hatred as he let one final blow hit the powerful mage he was fighting so that they passed out as he rushed to open the door.

"Shit. It's locked." he muttered. "I'M COMING!" He shouted and hit the door with fists of fire until after an agonizingly long five minutes it finally gave way and opened as Lucy screamed out in another fit of pain. He quickly proceeded to beat the shit out of the mage who attacked Lucy so that he collapsed in a heap. "Fuck." He breathed barely audibly as he saw the state of his nakama.

The stellar mage looked a mess. Her hair was all knotted and she had a bloody lip with various punches around her eyes and cheeks. Her neck had painful bites on it leading down to her breasts covered by her hands. There were deep scratch and nail marks all along her body and her skirt was bunched up at her hips while her panties were pulled down at her ankles. To make matters worse, there was a great deal of blood coming from her most sensitive area.

Natsu winced at the sight of the shivering, crying traumatised girl in front of him. "L-Lucy?" Natsu whispered cautiously and her lip quivered. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched and shrieked with the most fear he'd ever seen in her eyes. "I-I won't hurt you..." he said but she still pressed herself further up against the wall, trying to get away.

Just then Erza came in, with Gray holding a passed out Juvia not far behind, "Natsu, what did you do to Lucy?!" She growled fiercly at the clueless dragon slayer.

"What?! I didn't do this! Lucy's my friend! Some man took her in here and she kept screaming and she won't talk to me! Why is she so scared of me Erza?!" Natsu asked, helplessly looking for an answer.

"They must have hurt her pretty badly." Erza looked down and apologised for blaming Natsu.

"Hurt her?! What?! But Lucy gets hurt a lot in fights and she doesn't mind!" he was so confused.

"Pick her up, Erza, we need to take her back." Gray interupted Erza as she was about to answer Natsu. She responded by fixing Lucy's clothes and carrying her to the magic car that they had arrived in.

Everyone was silent on the way home as Lucy sat scrunched up in a ball, sobbing.

"What's wrong with her?!" Natsu demanded an answer out of Gray whilst they were both sat outside the sickbay where Lucy was being examined.

"That asshole did bad things to her." the ice mage said, slowly and carefully choosing his words.

"Well why is she angry at me?! I tried to save her! She gets hurt all the time in fights!"

Gray sighed. "No, he raped her, you idiot!" he stated bluntly.

"Okay, NOW you've lost me..." Natsu trailed off in confusion.

The stripper mage gave him a look that meant 'Seriously are you THAT much of a retard?!' and explained "He...He had sex with her when she didn't want to, you know?" he asked hoping that Natsu wouldn't say the one thing that he did.

"Now you've SERIOUSLY lost me..."

"UGH! Like you know when Lucy gets pissed when you walk in on her when she's not wearing anything in the bath or something?" Gray started and Natsu nodded. "Well that's because she didn't want you to see her body because that's something she only wants a boyfriend of love or whatever to do."

"Yeah...AND...?" Natsu asked quizically.

"That guy did look at her like that and he took all her clothes off and touched her when she didn't want him to. He bit her in places that girls do NOT want to get bitten and he hurt her the most in the place she err...'covers up with a skirt.' He broke her...umm...virginity and she didn't want him to because she wanted someone else to...ALRIGHT?! I'm NOT explaining it any more." he let out a sigh of relief, glad he wouldn't have to carry on the awkward conversation.

"That person did ALL those things to Lucy?! She used to talk about all that romantic junk to me and Happy and now she can't have it anymore?! That's not fair! Lucy deserves to be treated nice and now it's all ruined for her?! Wait...why does she hate me?!" Natsu asked the last question on his mind.

Gray was filled with sadness as he said it looking down. "Because she thinks you're gonna do it too."

Natsu stayed silent for a very long time, filled with rage and hurt until he spoke up. "Has it happened to Juvia?"

"Of course not!" Gray snapped.

"No, I mean has she broken her vir-whatever?" The pink haired mage asked.

"Err..." the black haired mage looked down and turned about three shades of pink "Y-yeah..."

"YOU BASTARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Natsu yelled agressively.

"You flame idiot! She wanted me to, you nimrod! Well I thought you'd already done it to Lucy...you guys share a bed for christ sake!"

"Huh?! Why would I do it to Lucy?! We don't do that weird date thing! And so what if we share a bed?!"

"I wasn't doing the 'date thing' with Juvia when we did it...and that's usually what people who share a bed do!" Gray retorted.

"Ohh...so you just loved her without her knowing?"

"NO! She just - I just - ARGHH! Stop asking me all these questions already!"

Mirajane and Levy helped take Lucy home that night whilst Gray escourted a weak and tired Juvia.

It was a week before a week before most of the scars had healed and Mirajane said Natsu could visit Lucy.

With Happy still not back from his mission with Charle and Wendy, it was lonely at his house. Lucy definately had the best bed for sleeping in and it smelt nice, like her. Natsu knew what a kiss and all those kind of things were, but he'd never before thought about doing them with anyone, let alone Lucy! But the thought of someone else doing all those things to her, waking up next to her, sleeping in her bed, being with her...it made him seriously pissed.

He shook the thought out of his mind and looked at the time - 8.30pm. He decided to go over her house so he could sort things out with her.

When he reached Lucy's house he climbed through her window like he always did and saw she was sleeping on her sofa with a blanket wrapped around her.

Natsu walked towards her and leaned over her, lightly poking her cheek. "Lucy, wake up." He said softly.

Her eyes slowly opened as his face came into focus. "AHHHHH!" she screamed and jolted backwards, falling over the sofa in the process. "P-Please! I-I'm S-sorry..." She squeaked, shaking in fear.

Natsu didn't like how she was acting one bit. He slowly walked around the sofa and grabbed her hand.

"P-PLEASE D-DON'T! NO!" She stuttered, crying.

"I-I was just going to help you up." He said, looking into her big, sad eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief and tried to resist but he pulled her to her feet any way.

"It's me, Natsu." he smiled half-heartedly, trying to convince her. He reached to touch her shoulder but she jumped backwards.

"GET OUT!" She cried harder but this time he grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't back away.

"LUCY IT'S ME! I'D NEVER HURT YOU! I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that bastard! I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it in time! But please, you've got to believe me! I'd sooner kill myself than do that kind of stuff to you!" he shouted in frustration.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said. "N-Natsu it's just I thought..." she trailed off. "I-I don't know why I think you would...I'm sorry!" The tears kept falling and she buried her head in her hands. "I'm just so scared..."

"But... you trust me then?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded sheepishly but then her head drooped sadly. "B-but I still think you should leave."

He was a little sad but also relieved to be somewhat okay with Lucy again. "Alright then." He sighed and smiled at her, opening the window. "WOAH!" he said in surprise.

"W-what is it?" she asked timidly.

"There's a huge storm outside!"

Lucy peered through the window and indeed saw flooded streets, hammering rain, roaring thunder and lighting and strong winds.

The blonde sighed "w-well then...y-you can sleep here." she pointed to the sofa.

"Oh, that's fine, I can go." he said.

"It must be lonely - without Happy there though. Just like it's lonely when you're both not here. So if you stay then neither of us will be lonely, right?" Lucy said quietly.

Natsu didn't know what to say next.

"Besides, I need someone to protect me from any real bad guys." She tried to smile as best she could and although it wasn't a classic 'Lucy' smile, it still made him speechless.

She went to make hot chocolate and Natsu was glad to be back to smelling the familiar smells of Lucy's apartment: flowers, sunshine, cherries. But he could also smell her salty tears and he hated it. When he saw the others sad and crying, it made him angry...but when he saw Lucy cry, he wanted to be crying instead. She was so fragile and someone broke her like that. Natsu couldn't believe it.

"Here." she said and gave him a mug, making sure she didn't touch him as she did so before sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Natsu.

Then came the half an hour of awkward silence until Natsu came up with the courage to say:

"L-Lucy...I-"

"I-it really hurt." she muttered out loud.

"Huh?"

"When that guy...did those things to me. In the books I read, it was meant to be perfect and amazing and he was s'posed to tell me he loved me and that I was special and beautiful and make me feel good and safe. He didn't even kiss me and...and" she broke into another fit of tears.

Natsu slowly wriggled beside her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"NO!" She yelped at the sudden contact, but he didn't care. Right now he wanted to be there for her, so she didn't feel lost and lonely and...

"Lucy, your tears smell disgusting."

"Natsuuu!" Lucy whined and relaxed slightly in his arms. He let go of her and smiled his signiture grin and Lucy did her best to smile back.

"Now you must be tired so go to sleep weirdo."

"Fine." she said and walked towards the door. "Natsu..." she sighed in defeat. "What are you waiting for?" she gestured him to follow with a dreary tone, she was obviously feeling sorry for him.

His eyes lit up and he willingly followed, sprawling onto the matress, leaving the poor blonde with practically zero room. "Night." she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

A couple hours later, Natsu still couldn't sleep. He was thinking about all the things that Gray had said.

_"That's usually what people who share a bed do!"_

_"She only wanted her boyfriend or who she loved to do it first"_

_"Well I wasn't doing the 'date thing' with Juvia when we did it."_

Natsu was sharing a bed with Lucy right now... and they've NEVER done that.

He wanted Lucy to be okay and stop feeling sad...it was unbearable.

He thought back to what Lucy said.

_"he was s'posed to tell me he loved me and that I was special and beautiful and make me feel good and safe"_

_"He didn't even kiss me"_

Would THIS make her happy?

He didn't know about any of the things she talked about...

He hadn't given it much thought before but Lucy was really pretty and special to HIM... and he did think about Lucy a lot and more than other people. He wanted to stay in Lucy's apartment without her being angry just so that he could be with her more...

"Is that...love...?" he asked himself confused. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Lucy squirming and crying beside him.

Was she dreaming about what had happened?

"Lucy?!" Natsu shook her awake and her eyes shot open quickly.

"N-Natsu?" she had a relieved and scared look on her face all at once. She hugged him with no intention of letting go. "I-I'm so glad that it's you."

Then Natsu felt really warm inside like he always wanted to stay with Lucy - like how they were now.

He pulled her away from the hug. "Lucy?" He looked deep into her eyes. "I wanna help you."

"Huh?" she asked.

"So would it help if...if I told you I love you?" he asked quietly, a small blush forming on his face even though he was only asking to help as he didn't even know what the heck it meant.

"What?!" She squirmed and her face flushed.

"Would it help if I - I if I umm..." and suddenly he molded his lips with her own. At first she felt shock and she struggled but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into it and fluttered her eyes shut.

Natsu responded by wrapping an arm around her waist to bring her closer. He had never thought there was a possibility that there was anything hotter than his magic but THIS...

Natsu's thoughts were interrupted by Lucy running her tongue along his lower lip, begging for entrance. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, unsure of what she was going to do.

Her tongue travelled along the inside of the dragon slayer's mouth and he thought it felt amazing. He decided to mimic her and let his tongue do the same to her mouth. Natsu was thinking what he was meant to do when suddenly she moaned.

It was the single greatest thing he had ever heard.

He wanted her to moan again but he didn't know how to make her.

Suddenly they parted for air. "N...a...t...s...u..." Lucy said panting.

He wanted to know what she'd say next but she had already begun taking his vest off.

"L-Lucy?!" he asked surprised as his face turned the colour of Erza's hair.

Lucy lightly traced her nails along his jawline and his throat before moving to his chest and then lower, tracing the outline of his stomach as she did so. She heard him gulp a little as she traced the sensitive skin just under the waistband of his jeans.

"Lucy..." he groaned and she giggled a little before kissing him again.

He wanted Lucy to groan like he did so he began unbuttoning her pyjama top slowly until it was open and off.

He gulped again at her bare chest and had no idea what to do next.

Lucy grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breasts before she pulled him in for another hot kiss.

_'What am I meant to do?_

_She's not making that noise._

_Should I move or what?'_

He squeezed a little making Lucy tightly shut her eyes and gasp.

_'What's with this weird hard bit in the middle?' _

He rolled it inbetween his fingers and Lucy moaned.

"K-keep doing that and bite me here." she pointed to a spot on her neck.

He looked at her like 'that's gonna hurt like hell' and she added "Gently."

He did as he was told by sucking, lapping and nibbling at the skin on her neck, leaving a bright red mark. He kissed downwards until he got to her nipple and sucked at it. This resorted in lots of moans from Lucy and an intoxicating smell coming from lower on Lucy's body.

"Natsu...touch me there." she whimpered pointing at her panties and he inhaled sharply.

He carefully traced his hand along her body until it reached the band of her lacey pink panties. He ran his finger along the fabric and the stellar mage whimpered, showing she approved.

_'Shit. Why's it so wet? Is THIS the smell?'_

He repeated the action a few more times making Lucy gasp and pant until she came out with a shaky "N-n-no..."

_What have I done wrong THIS time?!_

"Under it...T-take them off...Natsu..." she panted.

_'Oh...her panties...'_

He slowly slid them down and threw them on the floor before staring at Lucy's naked form.

"B...beautiful..." was all he could think of.

"What?!" she said in surprise.

"Lucy you - it's umm...you're so pretty."

Both were silent for almost a minute before Natsu opened Lucy's legs to get a better view of the situation.

There was this hole and it looked like a small amount of pressure would easily break through so he put leaned his mouth over her and slid his tongue in.

"NATSUU!" She almost screamed. "THERE! THAT'S IT!"

He pulled his tongue in and out, making Lucy's screams louder and more lust filled as she lifted her hips up, arching her back until finally she said something greatly confusing.

"N-natsu...I'm cumming!"

_'Coming? Where had she gone?'_

She mewled in utter ecstacy as some sort of hot liquid came into contact with his tongue which - to him - tasted delicious.

He got back on his hands and knees leaning over her as he tried to catch his breath.

_'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!'_

He looked down at the throbbing sensation that was poking against his pants.

_'MY PENIS?!'_

"We're gonna do it now...right?" she asked hopefully.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Have sex." Lucy said.

_'What we just did WASN'T sex?!'_

"U-um yeah..." He had no idea what to do.

She lead down and spread her legs out. "Where your tongue was...put you're umm..." she hid her face in embarrassment and pointed.

She helped him remove his clothes and he slowly did what Lucy said and entered her.

She felt the pain of what happened before surge back as the soreness was still there and tears welled.

"Lucy? What did I do?!" He asked, alarmed.

"It just hurts because of before."

_I'm HURTING her?!_ "I'll stop I'm sorry just..."

"Don't!" She yelped. "Please...I need you right now..." she finished shyly and looked up at him.

He just nodded and carried on, until he was completely inside her.

"M-move now, but be careful." she whispered.

He slowly started pulling in and out again building up a rythem.

"Natsu...f-faster..." she whimpered.

He complied and quickened the pace, her hips were bucking up and meeting his with every thrust and they were screaming out each of their names in desperation.

"Harder...pleaaase..." she mewled and he slammed in and out of her again and again until she reached her limit. "N-n...I'm cumming..."

"I-I think I am too, Lucy..." he uttered and they both reached their climax and released.

They stayed like that for a minute before he pulled out and flopped next to her.

"Thank you...for doing that for me..."

_'Why was she still sad?'_

"I-It was to help you at first b-but it's not anymore...I w-wanted to help you because I think I-I love you, Lucy." He looked at her and he saw tears falling again. "I'm serious! I don't know what 'love' is but I think about you all the time and you smell nice and I wanna stay here with you and I don't wanna leave you, not ever! I want to take care of you and wake up looking at your face, but Gray said that people who sleep in the same bed are meant to be having sex so how could I do all those other things with you when we don't even do the first thing?! Stop crying please! It hurts me and I don't know why..."

"No, you idiot! These are happy tears! I love you too..." she whispered. "Y-you can stay with me. Always." she added and rested her head on his chest, drifting to sleep.

_'Love..?'_

He had no idea what it was.

The next day he asked people around the guild the next day and everything they said was a definition of what Lucy was to him...

Strange...

Natsu didn't understand what love was, but if someone ever asked him what it was he'd only utter one word:

Lucy.

* * *

**Okay and finished!**

**Sorry it's not that great but oh well...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Helpful criticism etc will be good 3**

**Bye xoxo :)**


End file.
